


Known Facts

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss are happier... but something changed with Nia and Dana...





	Known Facts

Lita had smirked when she saw the way Stephanie smiled at Fliss when the two came back the next day, both women seemed at ease and Mickie had winked at Lita. They had taken care of the other littles in their care and the way Stephanie and Fliss kissed so openly and lovingly said it all. 

Others in the group had been quiet until Lita spoke up. 

“So, before anyone starts cryin’…. You guys good?”

Fliss had laughed, sitting and letting Stephanie curl onto her lap, petting Alexa’s hair when the girl settled beside her chair. 

“Yeah, we’re good…”

Stephanie had blushed and giggled, the calm radiating from them had helped settle the group, although people had found they were watching Nia and Dana carefully, something was off with them and finally Dana rose and bolted, leaving people in stunned silence. Fliss had been the one to break the silence…

“Nia, what the fuck?”

“I don’t know… she just… she won’t talk to me.”

“Maybe you need to let her have a little more control honey…”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe she’s grown out of this… maybe you guys need to find a new way to be.”

“You think?”

“I don’t know Nia, but you gotta talk to her.”

Fliss smiled as she added. 

“She adores you… so just go talk to her. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
